


蝴蝶与飓风

by wywj



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywj/pseuds/wywj
Summary: 他的从天而降，他的不辞而别，他的重新出现，都好像一个穿越时空来见你的小英雄。
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader, 金廷祐/你
Kudos: 3





	蝴蝶与飓风

1.  
抬头看向天空的时候刺眼的阳光使我不得不半眯起眼，我咽了咽嘴里因为柠檬硬糖的酸味而分泌出的唾液，发现连阳光对我来说都过于久违了。  
  
天气晴好的周末通常都会有不少人在公园里散步遛狗。我看着一只漂亮的金毛犬咬着嘴里的玩具球跑向他的主人，扑棱起的耳朵一瞬间就让我想到了自己家里的那只大型犬。金廷祐跑起来的时候，两侧头发也会跟着扑楞起来，就像狗狗的耳朵一样。  
  
“怎么，戒烟了？”  
就在我走神的时候一个熟悉的声音从身后传来，我转过头对上朋友的视线，看着她在我身边坐下。  
“被没收了…”我努力让自己的发音听起来不那么含糊，最后索性还是拿出了嘴里的棒棒糖。“烟和打火机。”  
“在玹吗？”  
我摇了摇头，“最近养了只小狗，在房间里捣乱的时候给弄不见了。”  
朋友翻了翻自己的背包，附和着问道：“是什么狗？”  
“疗愈犬。”  
我面不改色地说着真假掺半的话，接过了她递给我的书。  
“谢谢。”我扫了眼几本书的封面，把东西塞进自己的背包，无意中摸到了另一根棒棒糖。  
“吃吗？”  
她笑了笑，接过糖果就起身向我挥了挥手。“工作在身，先走了。下次有空一起吃饭吧。”  
“嗯。”  
  
目送朋友离开之后我咬碎了嘴里的糖，拿出一本新书拆开包装纸翻阅了起来。我也不过看了四五页，就突然被人从背后圈住了脖子。  
“怎么出来玩还和在家里一样呢。”金廷祐凑到我耳边抱怨道，在我拍了拍他的手臂之后不情愿地松开我，绕到我身边坐下，“我怎么不记得姐姐出门的时候还带了书？”  
  
“朋友在附近上班，她午休的时候就顺便把东西带给我了。”我估摸着是没法再读下去了，合上了书继续补充道：“前阵子她出国旅行让她捎的书。”  
  
我知道对方意不在此，于是转头对上金廷祐的视线。他的眼神无比清亮，写满了期待。  
“……说吧，发现什么好地方了？”

2.  
我是在一个月之前遇到金廷祐的。郑在玹离开去了美国以后家里就只剩我一个人。我弟尚在家里的时候或多或少还像个看护的角色，给我的生活上了保险栓不至于分崩离析。  
  
我想我是对的，因为他一离开我就恢复了日夜颠倒的作息。至于金廷祐，我依稀记得自己是被他从夜店带回家的，喝到意识开始飘忽的时候我已经打算离开，可惜在寄存柜还没来得及取出外套就失去了意识。我没有感觉到钝痛，因为好像有人在身后扶住了我。第二天和陌生男人在同一张床上醒来的时候我甚至都没觉得有什么异样，对方的体型和我弟相似，以至于半梦半醒间我恍惚以为郑在玹还没走。醒来之后我才发现男人的脸和我弟对不上，虽然他端正清秀的五官和郑在玹比起来也毫不逊色。  
  
我盯着男人的睡脸发现对方并没有要醒来的迹象，便顶着昏沉的脑袋自顾自起身去洗澡，直到脱衣服的时候我才发现自己并没有和他上床。长期失眠带来的疲累并非喝醉后的断片就能缓解，我吞了两片布洛芬站在厨房给自己煮咖啡，水还没沸腾就先听见了房间里传来的动静。我抬起头发现不远处男人清瘦的身影，对方一脸欲言又止，似乎还有那么点不知所措。

“我还以为你已经走了。”  
听罢他不自在地挠了挠头发。

“想用浴室的话请自便。”这大概是我唯一能想到的对方拘谨的理由了，可他的回答还是出乎了我意料。  
“……可以收留我一阵子吗？”  
我呆在了原地，不得不再次抬头看向他，说实话分不清自己是不是在做梦。

男人漂亮得像个人偶，某种意义上来说根本不像是会活生生存在于世上的人。比如他的白T恤和黑色牛仔裤，整个人干净得仿佛出厂设定。一瞬间我甚至以为自己是因为停药而出现了幻觉，毕竟前脚我弟就离开去了美国，可能心里真的很需要有人来陪着我。

可我也不信世上会有这么好看的妖魔鬼怪。就当是梦吧，我心想。

“你睡在玹房间吧，正好空了出来。”  
男人低落了一秒，接着就像是不敢相信自己听到的一般，惊讶地睁大了眼看着我：“在玹？”  
“我弟，上周去美国了。”  
“…嗯？嗯…谢谢。”  
明明是男人自己提出的请求，可在我答应了之后他却露出了不可置信的表情。  
“……姐姐不好奇我是谁吗？”

你是谁对我来说会有什么不一样吗。尽管心里冒出了这样的声音，可我并不会真的这样回应。只是在那句礼貌性的“你是谁”问出口之前，他就自己先开了口。

“…廷祐。”他小声开口道：“我叫金廷祐。”

说到底这也算不上是来龙去脉，这只是我能记得的所有。关于金廷祐，其实我什么都没问。我总觉得问了就似乎不得不再向对方介绍自己一样，可我什么都不想说，也什么都不想知道。我只是疲于去了解一个终究还是会离开的人。

3.  
不要管我就行，这是我对金廷祐住在这里唯一的要求。说白了是互不干涉，但我想寄人篱下的他可能也没有立场去干涉我。

我通常分不清白天黑夜，自从郑在玹离开以后我就拉起了所有房间的遮光窗帘，24小时开着夜灯。我给自己泡完咖啡走到客厅，打开电脑继续研究起前一天查到的资料。也不知道过了多久，直到从厨房传来一阵无法忽视的香味我才回过神来看了眼时间。

“哦，姐姐来得正好！趁热吃吧。”走到客厅的时候我发现围着围裙的金廷祐已经把两人份的餐具摆上了桌，“因为冰箱里没什么东西了，就随便拿剩下的材料做了点。”  
我其实没什么胃口，只是还会给我做饭的金廷祐不免让我想起了我弟，一时之间甚至让我对这个陌生人产生了点莫名的温情。

金廷祐的吃相算不上好看，事实上我刚拿起筷子就注意到他塞得鼓起的脸颊，不由得困惑得停下了手里的动作。金廷祐觉察到我的视线后有意放慢了咀嚼的动作，似乎有点不好意思。  
“我吃相不太好看吧。”  
我下意识摇了摇头，出于礼貌，不过也可能是出于真心。  
“不好吃吗？”见我没怎么动筷，金廷祐小心翼翼地开口问道。  
“没胃口而已。以后不用特意做两个人的份，不做这些我也不会赶你走的。”  
“可是饭要一起吃才香啊。”金廷祐不假思索地回道，眼神清澈无比。  
我不免皱起眉沉默了一会儿，对自己理所当然表现出的狭隘有些羞愧，到最后还是在金廷祐热忱的目光之下象征性地吃了几口饭。

我可能真的病入膏肓了吧，因为金廷祐竟然起身摸了摸我的头。倘若是换做别人，就算是郑在玹我也一定会躲开。可是金廷祐就像只温和无害的小狗，动作自然到甚至让我都忘记了要躲开。

我愣了几秒之后抓住了金廷祐的手腕，可是他并没有退缩，只是一脸无辜地看着我。

4.  
我患了失眠症很久，郑在玹离开之后我也不再吃药。药物让人变得钝感，失去所有感受力，尽管痛苦我却不想让自己变得麻木。又或许我只是想自虐，以此获得一些活着的实感。我明白自己失眠的原因，却又羞于启齿。因为不想面对并且过于害怕明天的到来，以至于每天晚上都会在床上害怕地睡不着觉。为了让自己意识不到入睡的恐惧，我只有让自己极度疲累，或者用酒精才能换来片刻的安宁。

没过几天金廷祐就意识到我们的作息大相径庭，但他还是照常做着两人份的饭菜，虽然剩下的那一份到最后总是会被保鲜膜封好放进冰箱。

今天我的状态并不好，在电脑前敲了多少字就删了多少字。耐心被磨光之后我拿起烟盒走到阳台，抽着烟看向天空。夜空晴朗，肉眼就能看见许多星星。我想起似乎是下午，金廷祐离开家里去超市的时候我睡着了，醒来后才发现他并不在家里。去他房间里找人的时候，我无意中地看到了被摊开在他桌上的笔记本，映入眼帘的几行字让我立刻意识到这是个日记本。虽然我没有读下去而是直接合上了本子，但并不能抹去已经进入我脑海的那些字句。

你是谁，你从哪里来，要到哪里去。她什么问题都没有问过我，我也不知道该不该庆幸她没有问，因为这些问题连我自己都答不上来。

经验告诉我如果不立刻把自己灌醉，这些盘旋在我脑海中的句子根本不会散去。于是我转身走回客厅，刚关上落地窗就看到了当事人从房间里走了出来。金廷祐的睡意写在脸上，他拿着我的手机走到我面前，似乎是被吵醒了。

“姐姐不看消息吗？刚才还有电话打过来。”  
“是在玹吧。”  
金廷祐低头看了眼屏幕，点了点头。  
“不用管。”我立刻回道，“已读的话他就知道我又失眠了。”  
金廷祐认真思索了几秒，当着我的面毅然划开了手机，他的表情真诚，全然不像是在恶作剧。我皱起了眉，和他对峙之前只能先接过手机。

郑在玹的国外旅行似乎很是顺利，一连发来了好几张风景照，发来的文字消息中不乏一些旅途中的趣事和日常的嘘寒问暖。我一时不知道该回些什么，因为当下烦躁的情绪更甚，看到郑在玹正在输入的状态之后我又看到一条新的消息。  
\- 姐姐早点休息吧。

\- 好  
简短回复完之后我就把手机关了机，抬头看向金廷祐，然而还没开口就被他打断了。

“我知道姐姐想说什么。”金廷祐讲话总是轻声细语，听似娓娓道来，实则却藏着不容否定。“就像我也知道不要管我的意思就是救救我。”金廷祐不由分说地把我拥进怀里，“知道吗，听说每天拥抱七秒可以拉近彼此的距离。”

我没有推开他，尽管我已经无法控制住自己的眼泪，可只有这样我才能假装他不会看到我的软弱。

5.  
金廷祐很爱干净，在发现他把自己的被子都叠成豆腐块之后，我也默许他进我房间打扫了。没多久我就发现被放在桌上的烟盒和打火机都不见了，取而代之的是几根水果味的棒棒糖。也正是因为如此，我更加确信他看到了我整理的关于幻觉症状的资料。

“姐姐不睡吗？”  
“我不困，你先睡吧。晚安。”  
金廷祐张了张嘴欲言又止，末了走向沙发坐在我身边。“那姐姐有空陪我看电视剧吗？因为怪吓人的，我一直不敢一个人看。”他的语气轻轻柔柔，好像又有几分撒娇的意思。犹豫了几秒之后我还是合上了笔记本，做什么不是打发时间，看电视也一样。

只是我没想到金廷祐所言非虚，他的胆子真的很小，我没有被电视屏幕上突然出现僵尸特写给吓到，反倒是被身边跟着一惊一乍的金廷祐给吓到了。片子开始可能才不过十几分钟，他就已经牢牢攥住我的手臂，整个人都缩成了一团。

我摸了摸金廷祐的脑袋以示安抚，试图摆脱这个大型挂件，可小狗不依不饶地顺势靠在了我肩上，毛茸茸的脑袋时不时蹭到我的脖颈。最后我也放弃了挣扎，歪过头向着他靠了过去，看着看着就记不得发生了什么。

原来不用药和酒，我也可以睡着。

金廷祐总让我想起《重庆森林》里闯入警察663的家里悄悄改变他家的阿菲。他每次都会把睡着了的我抱回房间，有时就近就在我旁边睡下了。他开始拉起房间的窗帘，像闹钟一样提醒着我白天和黑夜。他按时做三餐，不管我吃不吃都是两人份。他把我的咖啡偷偷换成了无咖啡因，会在自己睡前热一杯牛奶放在我的视野里。他把我丢了一只的耳钉戴在自己耳朵上。他会在我犯烟瘾的时候用可怜巴巴的眼神看着我。他喜欢待在我的房间，他会逗我开心。他每天都会和我拥抱七秒。

6.  
从那之后发生了很多事，比如我确信了金廷祐不是什么美梦，而是活生生存在着的人；比如我重新开始去看心理咨询师；比如我也知道从金廷祐对我来说变得特别的那一刻，我就不得不开始面对他终究会离开的这件事。

“那天我们走去了公园，我一边走一边向他讲起自己的事。我说我生过一场病，你可以想象成是重感冒，总是反复无常地发作，到现在也没好。那段时期我写了一本书，碰巧红了，又碰巧遇到有人想买下版权改编成剧本，所以就算从那之后待业到现在也没写出第二本书，我也不会真的把自己饿死。又说到在玹很久之前就想出国了，我不能因为自己而捆住家人，还有朋友。”

我想起在那之后金廷祐就拉住了我迫使我停下自己的脚步，他把我紧紧扣在了自己怀里，拥抱远比七秒更长。过了很久金廷祐才松开我，他牵起我的手放在自己的胸膛，我感受到了金廷祐强有力的心跳，听到他说：我在这里。

我顿了顿，抬眼看向坐在我对面的心理咨询师，“对我来说有的时候记录反倒是为了忘记，落笔之前再一次完整地回忆一遍事情经过，一字不差地写下来。写完之后就有了奇异的安心感，好像我可以把这件事抛之脑后了。我会开始逐渐忘记这件事，因为我可以再也不用去想它了。而我再也不会再去翻看，因为我知道并确信了它的存在，它变成了另一种形式的实体化并就此尘封。可如果这件事只存在于我的脑海，我反而不确定它是否真的存在。都说写成文字为了记住，可我的记录却是为了忘却。”

“但这一次可能我不得不用文字的方式去记住他。”

7.  
金廷祐的离开比我想象的要晚很多，但是和我想象的一样丝毫没有预兆。我以为他只是出门去买东西了，而在听到门铃声跑去迎接的时候看到的却是郑在玹的脸。  
郑在玹看到我之后，脸颊上浮现出了两个酒窝：“我回来了。”他笑着说道，“想给姐姐一个惊喜所以没有打电话。”说完郑在玹松开了行李箱的扶手，伸出手抱了抱我。

“有吃的吗？我一下飞机就赶回家，现在好饿。”  
“冰箱里应该有。”  


我趁郑在玹吃饭的时候跑去看了看他的房间，金廷祐收拾得很干净，干净到没有留下一点他的痕迹。而在回到自己的房间之后，我发现桌子上放着一本不属于我的笔记本。

“其实我准备去美国继续读书。姐姐要跟我一起过去吗？毕竟爸妈也在那边。”  
“我最近在写第二本书，一切都处理完之后我会考虑的。”

8.  
你是谁，你从哪里来，要到哪里去。她什么问题都没有问过我，我也不知道该不该庆幸她没有问，因为这些问题连我自己都答不上来。

我没法放着她不管，她总让我想起那个人，可是又有点不一样。

我好像明白发生了什么，是叫时空穿越吗？

看着姐姐会让我想起以前也没什么自信的自己。  
我在姐姐的书里看到一句话：你会拥抱跟你有同一个伤口的人。

我希望至少在我面前，姐姐可以不用逞强。

是一样的首尔，可是好像又有哪里不太一样。我喜欢的小吃店没有关门，生意依然很好。我记得那个公园是种着樱花树的，可是在这里却变成了银杏树。

姐姐很挑食，这倒是和我认识的她一样。

姐姐，我喜欢你对你来说是好事吗？

我好像明白了…姐姐似乎是遇到我之前的她。所以那个时候的我是……

9.  
五个月之后我交了成稿，之后开始处理起房子转租的事，在打包行李的时候我意外地找到了那一只丢失很久的耳钉。一周之后我告诉了郑在玹自己的航班，十几个小时之后我看到了在机场冲我挥手的郑在玹。

“今天先住我那里吧。”郑在玹开着车驶向他的住处，“我有个室友，小我一岁，是我学弟。你可以睡我房间。我跟他挤一间。”  
我点点头，长途飞行和时差不免让我有些昏昏欲睡。  
郑在玹见状笑着打趣道：“好久没看到姐姐犯困的样子了。”  
“你啊…”我无奈地回道，“最近过得怎么样？”

到家之后郑在玹提着我的行李径直走向他自己的房间，我站在客厅环顾了一圈，转身时发现他的室友也从另一个房间里冒出了头。栗色头发，害羞的时候会露出兔牙，耳朵上是和我成对的耳钉。

他有点拘谨，用着不大的声量说道：“姐姐你好呀，我叫金廷祐。”


End file.
